1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computerized simulation of hydrocarbon reservoirs in the earth, and in particular to simulation of flow profiles along wells in a reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well models have played an important role in numerical reservoir simulation. Well models have been used to calculate oil, water and gas production rates from wells in an oil and gas reservoirs. If the well production rate is known, they are used to calculate the flow profile along the perforated interval of the well. With the increasing capabilities for measuring flow rates along the perforated intervals of a well, a proper numerical well model is necessary to compute the correct flow profile to match the measurements in a reservoir simulator.
It is well known that simple well models such as explicit or semi implicit models could be adequate if all reservoir layers communicated vertically for any vertical wells in a reservoir simulator. For these models, well production rate is allocated to the perforations in proportion to the layer productivity indices (or total mobility). Therefore, the calculations are simple and computationally inexpensive. The structure of the resulting coefficient matrix for the reservoir unknowns remains unchanged. Specifically, the coefficient matrix maintains a regular sparse structure. Therefore, any such sparse matrix solver could be used to solve the linear system for the grid block pressures and saturations for every time step for the entire reservoir simulation model.
However, for highly heterogeneous reservoirs with some vertically non-communicating layers, the above-mentioned well models cannot produce the correct physical solution. Instead, they produce incorrect flow profiles and in some occasions causes simulator convergence problems.
With the increasing sophistication of reservoir models, the number of vertical layers has come to be in the order of hundreds to represent reservoir heterogeneity. Fully implicit, fully coupled well models with simultaneous solution of reservoir and well equations have been necessary to correctly simulate the flow profiles along the well and also necessary for the numerical stability of the reservoir simulation. In order to solve the fully coupled system, generally well equations are eliminated first. This creates an unstructured coefficient matrix for the reservoir unknowns to be solved. Solutions of this type of matrices require specialized solvers with specialized preconditioners. For wells with many completions and many wells in a simulation model, this method has become computationally expensive in terms of processor time.